The Signal
by Sinlimitless
Summary: What goes on at Signal Combat School before one is allowed to enrol in Beacon? Here is the story of a few characters undergoing the combat school of Signal. They will go through hardships and craft their own weapons to suit their fighting styles. This is where and how a warrior is born. Chapter 1 is up!


_RWBY is not my work, it belongs to Monty Oum and respective Rooster Teeth staffs and company. The OC's are mine though._

_Me + Grammar = Not so good._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Signal**

The ride to Signal Academy was about to come to an end; the island Patch is just yonder and the students are eager to take their first step.

A screen flickers to life with the words 'Welcome to signal' in white plain texts.

"Welcome to Signal Academy, one of the many facilities for training warriors." A female, robotic voice announced. "In your 3 years with us, you will learn the basics of survival and combat. You are also required to craft your own weapon to suit your fighting style."

A video clip of a student could be seen swinging a sword that quickly changes into a pistol that shoots bullets. Next is a female student who held an axe twice her size collapse and fold into a cannon. The new freshman are impressed.

"Even though we are living in peaceful times, we will teach you the many things of this world so that you may protect it from harm." The audio gave a final click and there was silence.

The screens flickered out and revealed Signal's buildings through the windows. The students awed in amazement.

The ship veers to a side and slowly comes to a halt. A soft thud followed by a metallic clank resounded. The exit door opens with a loud hiss of air, revealing the bright outside. The passengers begin to alight.

"Wow! Look at that!" A student pointed to one of the tall distant towers.

Iolite Edelstein is one of the last few freshmen to exit the airship. She looks around, unable to recognize anyone around her. She feels lost and alone but the feeling quickly passed. An announcement can be heard throughout the courtyard.

"Do be present at the amphitheater at noon for your orientation programme." The voice repeated twice before clicking out of existence.

It's as if it had never happened.

Iolite officially begins her explorations of the Academy's ground

XxX

She walked around the gardens and ends up in a place where statues of past heroes, heroins and warriors are located. A gold plate hammered on each pedestals reveals the name and deeds one did to deserve such a monument. One warrior catches her attention. She wields a long pole arm with a gun barrel at the end. The female warrior holds so much confidence in her pose, it is a strong contrast from Iolite's.

_Was it a right choice to join Signal?_ She began to wonder.

"Hi!" A voice piped up, making her jump.

"H-Hello." She forced out a response.

There is silence as her greeter examines her.

"Do you have the time?" An orange tail swirls from behind her, its white tip whips along with its motion.

"Uh," Iolite was momentarily distracted by the fact that she was a faunas. She quickly looks up at the sky and answered, "Almost noon?" The sun is just above their heads, hiding behind the clouds.

The wind picks up and blows through Iolite's long, blue hair. She cringes for a brief moment and tries her best to keep her hair in control.

"Huh?" The faunas is gone. Without a sound. She takes one last look at the statue and make her way towards the amphitheatre.

From the gardens, she took a left back to the main pathway made of marbles and stones. Students are beginning to make their way there as well, chattering and conversing with students who they have never met. Iolite is too shy to speak out and make friends. Just the thought of it made her heart beat fast and her cheeks red. She walks to the side, grabbing little to no attention at all.

She can see all kinds of students from here: Faunas, the rich, the poor, the popular ones and the unpopular ones and before she knows it, she bumps into a statue. The loud thud got everyone's attention.

"Oooh..." She rubs her temple. She heard a few giggles around her and it made her very embarrassed. "Uuu..." Her eyes grew teary.

"Hey, are you okay?" A strong voice asked her.

She looks up with wet eyes to see who it is. The smile he makes reveals the smudges on his cheek. From where Iolite is seated, there is a faint smell of oil. The boy proffers a gloved hand and Iolite reluctantly accepts it.

"I'm... fine." She answered dryly.

"Are you sure? Your face looks red, you should g-"

"I-I-I'm _fine!_" She repeated strongly. She storms ahead, avoiding the looks of everyone around her. The boy followed along, a few paces behind her. 

XxX

"So uh, the name's Brick, Ferus Brick." He introduced suddenly. Iolite doesn't know how to approach him. Should she thank him for the hand? Ignore him? Tell him how embarrassed she is and doesn't want to speak to him? So many choices, so little time!

"Iolite. Iolite Edelstein." She decided to give herself a short introduction as well.

"Ah-Ahem!" Someone cleared his throat through the mike on the main stage. The hall is huge with double decked floors. Seats are on the second floor making the main floor a wide hall.

"Hello young freshmen and welcome to Signal Academy," The headmaster began aloud. "Your time here will be a long and arduous one because we want nothing but the best from all of you."

If you ever feel like giving up or all hope is lost, remember that you have friends. Depend on them and let them depend on you." He clears his throat for the final speech. "I do hope you have a good stay in Signal and remember, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change." He walks away after that, leaving the hall with heavy silence that rings in the ears of many.

"That was...motivational." Brick commented.

"The first orientation progamme begins with a very small combat simulation. Names will be picked at random and when both names have been called, do proceed to the stage."

"Wait, are you serious?!" Brick exclaimed aloud. The vice-head master tilts his head in confusion. "We don't know _how_ to fight!"

"Isn't that the whole purpose of being here? To _learn_ to fight?" He taps his clipboard a little irritatedly. "To study combat, one has to experience it first hand."

Brick stands in silence, defeated.

"We will begin!"

A holographic screen appears behind the vice-head master. Names and pictures of many freshmen appears and disappears at random until two are chosen.

"Marckus Slate and Felix Yew, please proceed."

Both were hesitant. "Do not worry, these are blunt weapons and rubber bullets." At the side are weapon stands and gun holsters of different kinds. Swords, knives, spears, pistols, rifles, machine-guns.

"Those look like low quality equipments." Brick muttered, but Iolite heard it.

XxX

Marckus chooses the long sword while Felix grabs a shield and a spear. Both are ready to fight after putting on the safety garments.

"Once an opponent is unable to continue, I will end the match." The vice-head said. He raises a hand, looks at both of them then begins the match with a swipe of his arm.

Marckus darts ahead with his sword up high, ready for a down-swing. Felix sees through his move and raises the shield for a block. The loud metallic clang rang in their ears. Felix shoves the sword away and thrusts the spear forward. Marckus veers his torso away and continues with the down-swing. Felix, pinned, counteracts with a bash of his shield. Marckus was left stunned. Felix jumps and kicks him in the chest forcing Marckus to the ground. Felix raises his spear and points it to Marckus's throat, ending the battle in 27 seconds.

Silence.

"The winner is Felix Yew!" The vice-head announced.

Felix proffers a hand and assists Marckus up

"Are you okay? Sorry for the kick." He apologized.

"I'm fine," He responded. "Just a little winded that's all."

They return their gears and walk off the main stage.

"Next up is Ferus Brick against Diament Snow."

Both heads to the stage and grabs their gears.

Ferus Brick chooses the great-axe while Diament Snow picks a katana. She seems to be versatile with it.

"A faunas? Wooah." Iolite heard a freshman say. Indeed, it is the same faunas she saw earlier in the gardens, asking for the time.

"Diament Snow is her name..." She mumbled.

"BEGIN!" The vice-head's voice caught her off guard.

Diament dashes ahead with great speed. She's strikes at the same moment she pulls out her katana. Brick manages to see it and blocks the attack with the great-axe's handle.

"Too slow foxy." He said cockily and shoved her aside. He raises the axe and swings it in a massive arc. She blocks it but the recoil was too much for her. She flies back and away from Brick. "Haha!" He let out a hearty laugh.

Diament gets back up, a bruise is visible on her knee.

BANG!

"WOAH!" Brick dodges a rubber bullet. In Diament's hand is a pistol. She fires it until the clip was emptied. Brick, defending with the axe's blades, was unable to see Diament's move.

"The winner is Diament Snow!" The vice-head had suddenly announced.

"Huh?!" Brick, turns around to see the katana's blade at his throat. "Aww cheese..."

_Woah..._ Iolite's eyes sparkled at her victory.

"Good fi-" She walked away, ignoring Brick. She's off the stage within seconds. Brick walks back to his spot, beside Iolite."

"Aha... Didn't think I could have lost that one."

"You did great." Iolite congratulated.

"Thank you."

"Next up is Iolite Edelstein against Jet Pierce."

"HUH?! B-But! I cant fight! I don't know how to!" Iolite protested in agony.

"That's why we are all here: To learn." The vice-head repeated.

"Do you best Iolite!" Brick gives her an assuring push towards the stage.

_No no no! This can't be happening!_

Jet was all readied up while Iolite took her time in choosing her weapons. She shakily run her fingers across the equipments, nervous and about to throw up. She finally chooses a weapon.

Dual-wield sword.

"Ready?" The vice-head starts. "BEGIN!" 

**RWBY OC: ****The Signal**

_Thank you so much for reading._

_This FanFiction is either a make it or break it situation. It will either be a failure or a success._

_I have not seen a RWBY Signal Academy work yet, so I decided to give it a shot. If you do enjoy it, drop me a review and a like!_

_See ya!_


End file.
